Awakened again
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Pariah Dark has been woke up once again. Every ghost feels his wave of power and runs for cover. All three halfas feel this wave too. So what happens when Danny goes missing? Who knows where he is? And what happens when he shows up again? DxPD
1. Chapter 1

Me- "So I just finished reading 'Dark Prince' by The-other-ghostwriter. It is a really great story that you should read! PP happened but his parents still didn't except his ghost half, and I own nothing. Also if you have read the original chapter one this has been edited and changed. I will also edit parts of the other two chapters. Sorry for making Danny so... OOC I guess. I really wasn't trying too."

No ones POV

No one went to the Dark zone. They hadn't in the six years sense the ghost king had been locked up again. No was brave enough. When they thought about the return of the Ghost King Pariah Dark they thought that something major would happen. They thought the sarcophagus of forever sleep would break releasing his hell upon the world. No one thought that a new ghost that happened to be an explorer would find the ruins of the castle. Nor did they think that said ghost would uncover the sarcophagus. They also never thought that the ghost would be dumb enough to open it. But had any one thought this they would have been dead on. Every ghost felt the wave of pure power and rage burst from it. Many ran and hide in their lairs while others got out of the ghost zone. Little did they know that two halfas had also felt the wave. One was in space and the other in his dorm at collage. Only one ghost saw all this coming but his bosses didn't allow him to send warning or to stop the ghost.

Pariah Darks' POV

As soon as I was awakened I found my Knight. I than spent the next two hours rebuilding my castle. After it was fully restored I called my knight to my throne room.

"Fright Knight! How long was I in that infernal thing?"

"A mere six years my king."

"What happened in those few years?"

"The younger male half breed has grown to be quite strong. He led all the ghosts to safe both worlds and was not excepted by his parents when they discovered his half ghost side. He is living with The ghost Pandora. He has become her adoptive son along with his clone. They both live at the temple yet attend mortal school. That is the biggest change during your absence my king."

"So the boy is now a prince? Very well. Knight I need you to fetch the boy for me." He bowed his head and flew off on his mare.

Danny POV.

"No Sam, I really am happy for you and Tucker!" I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Are you sure Danny?" She asked again.

"Yes I am sure. I'm gay remember? It is totally fine with me." I told her as we walked down the side walked to her house like we did every day after collage. I would just make a portal to go back home after wards. We walked in silence till a blue wisp of air came out of my mouth. I sighed and looked around before changing into Phantom. I flew up and looked around till I saw the fright knight coming up.

"What do you want fright? I was kind of busy."

"My king would like to speak to you."

"And why would I go to him?"

"Because if you do not I will make you."

"Yea sure whatever. Look tell him that he better not try anything or I will just lock him up again."

"You will regret not going willingly phantom." He said. I rolled my eyes and sucked him into the thermos. After that I waved good bye to Sam and created a portal. After that I flew towards my home and released Fright knight along the way. Once I finally got home I relaxed a bit knowing that it was well guarded. I walked right up to my room and fell asleep.

-line-line-

"Daniel! You must wake up NOW!" Was said from above me.

"Yea! Get up you lazy sack of potatoes! I go get Cujo!" Was said on my right. I sat up quickly and saw Pandora and Dani watching me with amused smiles.

"That's not funny! And why did I have to get up any way?"

"Because you are going to be moving in with Pariah dark. He has decided that since he is high king of all ghosts and you are a prince that you will be his consort."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Daniel! Calm down. It will be fine. You will warm up to him in the month you live there or you will return home. And you must make an effort to warm up to him."

"But Mother! We are both dudes!"

"Yes and the last time I checked you preferred males."

"ummm...He's a ghost! And a malevolent one at that!"

"Yes and that is why Clockwork who is an ancient will have a talk with him about it."

"Umm..."

"You see you have no real argument. Now hurry up and change. The Fright Knight and his Night mare will be here soon. They will also have clothes there for you."

"Have fun Danny. And it could be the fruit loop you know."

"Ugh don't remind me about him. I'm just glad he is still in space." I told Dani as she walked out the door. I quickly grabbed a pair of light leather pants and a dark tunic and slipped on my favorite pair of leather boots. After that I grabbed my ecto-Ipod that was made by Technus. Than I went and sat on the front steps to wait for him to get here.

-Line-line-

He finally got here after half an hour of waiting. I glared up at him and flew next to him on the way back to the castle. Pariah was all ready waiting out side for us. From the sense of foreboding I knew that this was going to be hard to do.

"Hello Phantom. I have been informed that you are indeed a prince to Queen Pandora. That along with the fact that you are indeed more powerful then the other half breed and namely any ghost... if one does not count the ancient one. I assume that you already knew what I mean by consort and not what that filthy human world means by the word."

"Yea I know what a consort is. I learned a lot from Pandora. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. I won't have full mortals in this realm any more and you will not be able to go any further then the garden wall. Any further then that and you will get a painful shock."

"What about Pandora? Or Dani or my mortal Friends and family?"

"Your ghostly family may visit but you will have to prove that I can trust you to return here before you may go back to the mortal world."

"Fine. Were do I sleep that was a long trip over half the zone."

"Fright Knight will show you to your living area." I nodded my head and followed behind the knight. We made it to a large room that was in the classic theme of black and white. There were two doors on the opposite side of the wall one on each side of the large bed. There were also two chairs next to a fire place on the wall to my right and a large window seat that took up half the wall on my left. The other half was taken up by book shelves.

"You will stay here." he said. I nodded and looked around again. This was either going to be a really hard task or really easy. I thought.

END!

Me- "Here is the edited chapter!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "i own nothing and this has been edited!"

Danny POV.

I awoke the next morning forgetting for a minute were I was. I looked around and it all came flooding back to me. I sat up and tried to make my head stop spinning.

"Good your awake. The king wishes to have breakfast with you and demands you change cloths." Fright said. I rolled my eyes at him and opened the door on the right of the bed closer to window and books. I looked in and found a closet. I quickly grabbed a pair of dark pants and a light tunic. After that I opened the other door and found a bathroom. I went in and did what I needed to before heading down to meet him in the dining hall. It was rather elegant.

"Good. Now I would like to see all of the powers you have and I would like to see them after you finish eating." Pariah said to me as I ate. I nodded my head towards him. About ten minutes later and we were out in an open clearing were I showed him all of my basic ghost powers. After that I showed him everything I could do with my ice powers I also showed him that I could duplicate up to five times and not only that but I could change how each clone looked. I even made one look like I did at fourteen. He nodded his head. After that I showed my more unique powers. I used a small ghostly wail and showed how I could make my own portals.

"That's all of them." I said after I finished."

"Very well. If you wish to inform you mortal friends of how you are doing I will call the other portal maker and have him take a letter to them."

"Okay, I'll go write one than." He nodded his head again. I went up to my room and found an ink well and quill along with a piece of parchment.

_Dear Jazz, Tucker and Sam._

_I am writing to inform you that I am in the Zone and I am with Pariah. Please don't freak or anything because if you come here he could hurt you. I really just hope that your okay and that the ghosts are to busy hiding to bother you. Now please hand this to Mom and Dad._

_Mom, Dad (and I use those terms lightly)_

_Don't come looking for me... not that you would but I am in the Zone and Sam, Tucker and Jazz know where I am and who I am with. I have been living with Pandora ever since you 'accepted' me but only as an experiment. Normally I can forgive the stuff you do but trying to dissect me in my sleep? Not cool. I am might get over it by the end of this month but don't hold your breath. Also if Vlad comes back from outer space don't tell him where I am. _

_With love (sorta)_

_D F/P_

I signed the letter than tied it with a piece of string I found. Finally I took it to the knight and he took it to wulf. This might be easier then I thought.

END!

Me- "Hope it's better."


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Sorry about talking so long... band camp takes up a lot of time."

Sam POV

I just finished fighting Skulker back into the ghost zone when the fright knight came out. I got into a battle stance.

"Are you Samantha Manson?" 

"Yea...why do you want to know?"

"I have a letter from Daniel." He said. He handed me a rolled up letter. After that he went back into the portal. I opened the letter and read what Danny had written on it. After that I ran to find Tucker and Jazz. They both ended up being at the nasty burger. I handed over the paper and waited as they read.

"What are we gonna do!" Jazz said.

"First we are going to get on your parents for doing that than we are going to wait for him. He wouldn't want us to get hurt just for him." Tucker said. I nodded my head and Jazz looked a little said but knew that we were right. Just than her parents burst in.

"Jazz we have looked every where and we cant find Danny!" They said.

"Yes we know where he is. He sent us a letter and there is a part for you too. And I can't believe you did that to him!"

"It was for information!" Her mother argued. Jazz handed the letter than stormed out. I still couldn't believe that this was happening and that Danny didn't tell us about that. This was going to be a long...

"He didn't say how long he would be gone!" I said. Tucker rolled his eyes at me. Oh yea this was going to be a long time.

END.

Me- "Sorry for this short little filler!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "Updates will take a while cause school starts tomorrow -_-'... So enjoy this and I will try to update!"

Danny POV.

After sending the letter to my friends and family I sat down in my room and tried to think of what to do. I had my ghostly tech but I didn't really want to use it here. I decided to try and figure out why I was so willing to do what Pariah had said. 'Maybe he has some power that forces people to do what he wants!' I thought. I got up and started to walk around the castle till I found him sitting in what looked like a study.

"Hey I was wondering, do you have a power that makes ghosts and people do what you want?" 

"Ah yes. I do indeed have a power. It is a wave that I emit with a command and it forces people to do as I say. I however do not name my powers." 

"Um...okay than." I said. I turned to leave.

"Daniel wait."

"What?"

"I would like to know how you feel about me." 

"Well... wait how do I know you aren't using that power wave thing?"

"You would notice that my eye would glow brighter."

"Okay, well like I was saying I guess I really don't hate/ fear you any more. You seem to be at least a bit nice when you want to be and you really haven't done any thing to me other than that thing six years ago. So I guess I kind of like you as a friend... and I have only been here for like almost two weeks."

"Very well. You may wander around the grounds but do not exit the high wall. It is for the best. If you wish your mother and sister could visit you."

"Really? That would be great!" I said. He nodded his head and called Fright knight in. I walked out and walked in the garden. There was a rose bush that had every color of rose than some and a tall tree that had beautiful cherry blossoms. I kept walking till I was in a section where I didn't even know the flowers. They looked like and orchid and a rose combined but had a perfect white center and blood red edges. I could smell a wonderful scent that was coming off of them. It smelled like cinnamon and freshly mowed grass. I picked one of the flowers. I pulled it close to my nose and took in a deep breath. After that I decided I liked so I did the only thing I could think of and stuck it behind my ear. After that I walked back in to the castle to wait for Dani and Pandora. They walked in not ten minutes later.

"Hello son... my what is that smell? It smells like clean clothes and sweet wine."

"Hi ya Danny, and it smells like a juicy apple with sweet caramel." I showed them the flower that I had.

"This might be it, cause to me it smells like cinnamon and freshly mowed grass." I said.

"I know what this flower is, we had it once but had to remove it from the kingdom for it was a large distraction. It is called amor perfumado. It has a scent that changes for every person." Pandora explained. I nodded my head. I but the flower back behind my ear again. After that the three of us went to the dining hall where Pariah was already waiting. Dani was the most hesitant while me and Pandora just walked in. Even though Dani hadn't been 'born' the first time he was freed she still knew about what he had done. I looked back and gave her hand a squeeze. She gave me a smile and followed me in. We sat and made small talk with each other.

"So Danny, what's it been like?" Dani asked.

"Really good, I spend my time just reading and or just hanging out doing nothing."

"And your okay?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yea nothing bad has happened. I think have Vlad stuck in space helps plus all my other enemies are to busy hiding from Pariah to try and find me. I just hope that they aren't bugging my friends you know?"

"Yea. I went back a couple of times. And no one was attacking. It seems like something is making it so they can't!" I smiled after said that. That was the best news I had ever heard.

END!

Me- "I'll try to update asap."


	5. Chapter 5

Me- "um...yea... sorry for the long wait... Plus to any one reading my other stories I have a plan for them and the ones that are on hold!"

Dani Pov.

After dinner Danny and mom went to the garden to talk leaving me with Pariah.

"So you are Daniels clone yes?"

"It's Danielle, I was just going to let you know that Danny would be a lot happier if he could go visit his family and stuff."

"Ah yes. I know how young Daniel feels about his mortal friends but I also know that by having him in the high wall he is safer." 

"Could he visit them at the end of this month?"

"I do suppose that might be possible, I only ask that you do not inform him of this."

"It'll be our little secret I promise!" I said. He nodded his head. After that mom and Danny came back and we left.

"Hey mom I'm going to go to the mortal world for a little bit."

"Be careful daughter. I would like to speak with you when you return."

"Okay bye!" I called as I flew towards the fentons portal. I flew out and went to look for Danny's friends. I finally found them walking out of the school.

"Hey Dani!" Tucker called to me. I nodded my head and flew over to him and Sam. Jazz caught up with us.

"So what brings you here?" Sam asked.

"Well Pandora and I visited Danny to day. He is doing really good."

"Is he going to come home?"

"He might visit at the end of the month..."

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Yep." I told them. Than I flew home to talk to my mom.

END!

Me- "Maybe if your lucky I'll do a squeal to this one with what Pandora tells Danny..."


	6. Chapter 6

Me- * Holds up anti lawer sign * saying I own nothing.

Danny POV

After the final week I came to terms with the fact that I really did love Pariah. At first I hadn't thought that I would be able to love him or even like him. I had really only thought of it as a friendship in the middle but now it felt like so much more. I walked around the the castle looking for Pariah. I finally found him in his study.

"So, it is now the 31st of October and as you know that means that today is the day you tell me how you feel about me." He said.

"Okay well I guess that I should tell you that I guess that I have fallen in love with you Pariah."

" Would it please you to visit your mortal friends?"

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head. I did the only think I could think of to express my joy to him. I kissed him. He tensed up for half a second before relaxing and returning the kiss. A few seconds later I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. I parted my lips to allow him better entry. He ran his tongue slowly through my mouth. (A/N: let me know how I did on this... it is the most intent thing I have ever done... -_-'). We broke apart so I could breath. I finally gave him another hug than took off for my friends in the mortal world. I flew out of the fenton portal to look for my friends. I finally found my friends sitting in the park on a bench. I sat down next to them.

"Hey Danny." Sam said. 'Three...two...one!'

"DANNY!" They both yelled. The two of them tackled me to the ground. Just than Jazz walked up to us. I stood up and so did the other two.

"Dani told us that you would be visiting us soon." Jazz said.

"Really? She visits you guys?"

"Yea. Every once in a while, but what is going on with you?" Sam asked.

"Well like the letter said, I had been living with Pandora till the start of this month when I moved in with Pariah." 

"Why?"

"Pandora thought that the one who was supposed to be ghost king should get on the good side of the current one. But it's become more than that." 

"Don't tell me you love him?" Sam said.

"Yea I kind of do. I am going to be living with him... like for ever."

"But wont you have to die?" Tucker asked.

"I think so... it's okay though... I guess I'll talk to mom and dad now."

"Yea." Jazz said. With that said Me and Jazz stood up and walked to my house. We walked into the living room.

"Danny? Your home?" my mom asked.

"Did you even really care?" I asked.

"We knew that your where living in the ghost zone. So we figured that you were just there." Dad explained.

"Gee thanks. I guess that it doesn't matter that I am in love with the ghost king and going to live with him."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. Okay well bye now." I flew away from them and down to the lab to go through the portal and return home.

END!

Me- "Yea another chapter done!"


	7. Chapter 7

Me- "Sorry for being so late!"

Danny POV

Before I could make it to the basement the ghost shield was put up. I let out a groan and flew back up.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean your in love with the ghost king and your going to live with him. I mean we were okay with you living there but still visiting but living there for ever?" My mom asked.

"What I mean is I went to live with him at the start of this month because I was the ghost prince and I was to become king on my when I became twenty one. But as you can tell he came back before that happened. Pandora said that he wanted me to live with him to get on better terms with him. This is because he wanted me to be his consort. Well I sort of fell in love with him... I think that mom'll be shocked... though she more than likely already knows... Dani should be happy... wonder what clockwork will say..." I muttered the end to my self but they still heard it.

"Of course I'm shocked! And you just told me! Plus why would you be happy?"

"No not you my ghostly mother, Pandora. And not D-A-N-N-Y it's my clone D-A-N-I."

"You have a ghostly mother?"

"Adoptive yes. She took me in after what you did."

"We can't let you leave Danny. You can't just marry a ghost!"

"I can, will and am going to... if he ever asks..."

"But Danny why would you want to live with ghosts?" My ex-mom asked.

"Because they can except me. They can care about me. They won't try to dissect me. They will love me. And they don't care if I am human, ghost or something in between!" I yelled. I felt a faint pulse in my pocket. I pulled out the flower to see it was glowing and pulsing.

"What is that? Why is it doing that?" Jazz asked.

"It is a flower that would let me get back to the ghost zone and if I got to mad or upset it would do this to let Pariah know... now he is going to come here!" There was a loud crash from the basement and the Fright Knight and Pariah came through.

"Daniel? What is wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he started to check me over not even noticing the three humans. Two of which had guns trained at him.

"Back away from our son ghost!" My ex-dad said.

"Hey Pariah. Those were my human parents and that is my human sister."

"And they are pointing guns at us... why?"

"Well after I helped save the planet from this anti- ghost asteroid they 'accepted' me. But the first night they tried to dissect me in my sleep. That is why we are leaving."

"Very well love, I had matters to talk with you about in privet."

"Cool! Let's go." And with that the three of us left for the ghost zone.

End!

Me- "Here is a sorta filler!"


	8. Chapter 8

Me- "Okay here is the next chap for this story... did I mention that I own nothing?"

Danny POV

After the fight me and Pariah left to go back to his castle. We flew hand in hand through the door. He lead me to his study and had me sit down.

"Now Daniel I would like to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said.

"Have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Yea."

"And have you enjoyed being with me?"

"Totally!"

"And would you be willing to live here forever?"

"Yes!"

"So you would be willing to marry me?"

"Heck Yes!" I exclaimed. I flew over to him and hugged him around the neck. He pulled me into another kiss. I melted into it and soon enough he was once again begging for entrance into my mouth. I quickly allowed him in. I felt his tongue roaming around my moist cave. I let my own tongue into his mouth. I couldn't describe the taste that he had. It was sweet yet tangy. I felt him slip a hand into my shirt. (A/N: And cut! Lol not doing any thing deeper then that.)

The next morning I woke feeling warm and loved. I rolled over and saw Pariah sleeping next to me. He opened his eye to look at me and I gave a him a lopsided grin. He smiled at me.

"That was something last night you know." I said. He nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek. After that we both got up and dressed. He went to his study and I went to get breakfast.

"Dora? What are you doing here?" I asked the ghostly princess.

"Why stopping by to check on you. Your human friends sent your dog to my realm with a note. Asking me to see if you were okay and if your mortal parents did anything."

"Okay. It's nice to see you again. And yea I guess you could say that I'm good, great even."

"Really? I do believe that there is something on your finger." She pointed out. I looked down at the ring of rage on my right hand ring finger. I blushed.

"Does this mean that you and the King are going to tie the knot as you say now a days?" I nodded my head and she let out a very un-lady like squeal. She quickly covered her mouth as Pariah rushed in looking around.

"Dorothea? What brings you here?"

"Just visiting a friend my King, and I am happy for you two." He raised and eyebrow at her than me. A look of understanding came over his features. He nodded.

"Speaking of which I need to talk with you in the study." He said. We walked out to his study were Paulina was sitting.

"Paulina? What are you doing here? What is she doing here?"

"I'm here to help you plan silly!"

"WHAT?"

END!

Me- "Lol She has to help them!"

Paulina- "I better get over time."

Danny- "Why?"

Paulina- "Cause it is in the ghost zone!"


	9. Chapter 9

Me- "I own nothing!"

Danny POV.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Daniel calm down. She is the best in her career!" Pariah reasoned. I crossed my arms and sat next to him.

"Please relax Daniel, you'll need to calm down." He said.

"Fine." I said. I uncrossed my arms and sat them on my lap.

"So what flowers do you want?" She asked.

"What about some of the flowers out of the garden?" I asked. Pariah nodded his head.

"Color scheme?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at this kind of stuff." I said.

"How about black and white?" Paulina said. I nodded and so did Pariah.

"Do you need food?"

"I do not know. I suppose that Daniel will want to have a few mortal friends?"

"Yea. Meat and veggie bars." I said. She nodded and wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. You do have some one doing the invitations yes?"

"Yea."

"Bye! Oh wait! We forgot the date!"

"How bout... October 30th. Than fright can come and we could turn it into a Halloween party!" I said.

"That sounds very nice to me." Pariah said. I flashed him a big grin.

"Okay than that is every thing. I'll come by in three weeks to get every thing finalized." She said. Dora came in to take Paulina home. I waved goodbye to them and looked up to the ghost beside me.

"What? Do you really think that it would be right to do _that_ again right now?"

"Yep." I said.

"Oh fine."

End.

Me- "Yea! Another chap!"


	10. Chapter 10

Me- " I own my new lap top so i should be able to update faster! This is one week before the wedding btw."

Danny POV

As i walked through the halls i started to wonder about where Pariah was and why none of the ghosts had tryed to rebel. Maybe it's because i wasn't there. I kept walking till i came to our room. I knocked on the door and recieved a grunt.

"Who is it?"

"Danny."

"Come in." I opened the door and saw him reviewing a bunch of different papers in front of the fire.

"Is there somthing you need Daniel?"

"Well i was hoping that Sam and Tucker would be allowed to come to help get everything ready and get used to the ghost zone and stuff. Plus it would be nice to have a couple human friends visit." I said as i leaned on to him.

"Very well. Fright go get Lynn." He said. I looked up and saw that Fright Knight had been standing in the corner. He left and went to get Lynn. When she walked in i thought she was a human.

"Hey Pariah, Danny. What do you need now?" She said. She was wearing a regal purple dress that wasn't quite floor lenght with black flats on. Her hair was a dark almost black purple.

"Your Lynn? But you look human." I pointed out. The shadows seemed to close in on her and almost hold her.

"Jeez. You ghosts always asumme that i'm a human just cause i don't have a glow. I am the Shadow master. There fore i don't have a glow."

"Well how are you going to get Sam and Tucker?"

"Gloom and Robot? Be back in a sec." She said as she created a black and gray portal. Sh stepped through it and came back a second later with the back of Sam's shirt and the back of Tuckers in the other. She dropped them on to the ground and made a new portal. From this she pulled a young girl in blue robes with brown hair through.

"Lynn? Ugh! Let me go back I have to help Aang and Sokka!"

"No you need to help me water bend they'll be fine trust me!" Lynn said the girl sighed but let Lynn lead her away.

"Well that was weird." Tucker said.

"Yea i know." I pointed out.

"DANNY!" They both yelled. They ran over and pulled me into a group hug. Sam looked over at Pariah in the eye and said,

"If you break his heart I'll come back from where ever I am and break you apart molecule by molecule."

"Very well." He said. He also seemed shocked that any one could look him in the eye and threaten him. He nodded his head and we walked out to the kitchen. I made us all a quick snack.

"so what have you been up to Danny?"

"Just planing the wedding mostly. And he hiried Paulina to help with it!"

"Dude we know she's been bragging about how she gets to help with Danny Phantom's wedding. At school all week! i mean really we aren't in high school anymore!"

"Only she would. So have you talked to my human parents?"

"Yea, they aren't very happy dude. Don't be dissoponited if they don't show up."

"They would have been invited if i thought they would come and be civil. I told Jazz that she could bring two guests if she wants to come." I said. They nodded their heads.

"Cool dude so why are we here?"

"Your my Best man and Sam is the flower girl. And before you try to kill me Sam you'll have a black dress and we have very nice flowers."

"FIne. But I am not going to have my hair up."

"Okay Sam."

END!

Me- "Yea! I should be able to do this more often now!"


	11. The wedding the end

Me- "You know the drill i own nothing but for Lynn idk if she'll show up any more..."

Danny POV

"Dude I can't believe it's your wedding day!" Tucker said as the two of us got dressed in our tuxes. Mine was all white and his was a light blue color. Sam poked her head in the door.

"Hey you two almost ready? Clockwork wants to talk to all of us."

"Yea we're ready." I said. She came in wearing a black dress with a couple of the red and white flowers on it. Clockwork came in wearing his normal outfit only his hood was down to show off his slightly blue hair.

"As you know Daniel will in fact have to pass away before he will be able to marry Pariah. In order for this to happen he will have to drink a mixture of crushed blood blossom petals and cherry blossom petals in water."

"So it's like the thing that symbolishs death and the one that symbolishs life?" I asked.

"Yes. This is the only sure way to make you become full ghost and not move on." He said. The three of us nodded our heads. Clockwork pulled out a jar and just before he opened it my mortal parents burst in with Jazz on thier heels.

"DANNY! We know that your going to die and we couldn't just let you go and die and not get to see you still alive before it happened." Maddie said. I looked at her and tried to calm down.

"So you decided to come, on my wedding day, just to say goodbye?"

"NO! Well yes... but no we want to be apart of it. We missed out on so much of your life and we don't want to miss the biggest day of your life." Jack said. Jazz walked in front of them and pulled me into a quick hug.

"It's okay little brother, I checked and double checked that they had no weapons, and the speeder is inactive. So they cant't and won't do any thing. Just give them a chance okay?"

"Fine. One toe out of line and you'll see how protective ghosts are of their sons, brothers, friends, prince, and mates."

"Yikes that's alot of titles dude."

"...yea i know..." I said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well this is all very nice but i do believe that the planner would like to have you be on time yes?" Clockwork said. Jack and Maddie and Jazz all looked at him.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked. Clockwork shifted to a young child from his old man form.

"I am Clockwork, master of time and the last of the ancients. I am also young Daniels self-appointed mentor."

"Cool." Jazz said. Clockwork used his staff to make a glass appear before him. He than poured in the mix of flower petals.

"You'll need to be in ghost form." He pointed out. I nodded and made the shift. He handed me the cup and I drank the bitter liquid. I felt a cold shiver run thorugh me and my rings appeared again. I felt them go over me and I could tell that I had changed. I went to touch my hair to see if it was still like normal hair only to find a freezeing flame. I called up a mirror of ice and looked in it. I saw the light blue skin, the pointed ears and I could feel my now forked tounge and pointy canines.

"D-dude you l-look like HIM!" Tucker said. I nodded my head.

"Funny thing is I still feel my humanity, I don't feel different." I said. Tucker and Sam shook their heads. The Fentons looked confussed.

"The person we are talking about was an alternate version of my self. One in a timeline where I cheated on the C.A.T and you three plus Sam and Tuck and all died. I had to move in with Vlad. I had him use the ghost gauntlets to take out my ghost half which ripped out his. The two merged and I became evil. I killed my human half and destroyed all of the world. It was horrid. Clockwork here was supposed to kill me in this time line to make sure it didn't happen. But with his help i defeated Dan and you guys were saved. That is another part of the reason I never wanted to go to Vlads' house." I explained. Just after I finished Paulina came and made every one leave so that the ceremony could begin.

"Jazz wait!"

"Yea little brother?"

"Would you...you know um like to...um walk me down the isle? Pandora said that it's tradition for one of the ghosts greatest friends to do it rather than a parent cause a lot of them don't have them. So i thought that since your my sister and Sam and Tuck are already in it that you might like to do it."

"Oh Danny! I would be honored to do that!" She said. The two of us waited for about ten more minutes before the music came on for us to walk out. She linked our arms and we walked out. I looked around at all of the decorations. One side had white snow flakes and streamers while the other side had black flames and black streamers. inthe middle the two mixed togther and made it look like the snow was in the flames. The carpet was white with black swirls and the benchs matched it. Looking at the alter I saw the arc of the white and blood red flowers along with Pariah. He was wearing a simple black suit that was elegently done. And instead of wearing the crown of fire he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his neck. We finally made it to the alter where Jazz put my hand into Pariahs. We stood across from each other with Clockwork in the middle.

"As last of the anicents I have come to wed these two ghosts. If any one has any objection as to why they should not be wed, get over it I all ready know what your going to say and no one cares." I saw my parents sit back down in their seats after that. Clockwork turned to Pariah.

"Pariah Dark, King of the ghosts, fire elemental do you take this young ghost to be your lawfully wedded husband? To treat him as an equal? and love him no matter the circumstances? To hold and protect him in his hour of need and stand by and let him free in his brightest moments?"

"I do oh ancient one."

"And do you Daniel, prince of the ghosts, ice elemental and saviour of the two worlds take this ghost to be your lawfully wedded husband? To respect him and listen to him? To obey when it is needed and disobey when it is not? To come to him with troubles and worries and help him with the rebuilding of the Ghost zone?"

"I do oh ancient one."

"Then by the power veseted in me by the most ancient ones...and the observents... i pronounce you two man and husband. You may now kiss one and other." He finished. Pariah pulled me over and lifted my chin so our mouths could meet in a quick kiss. He than releashed me and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the grand hall to wear the reception was set up at. We went and sat at the table at the front of the room with the rest of our wedding party the few humans that came along with that one crazy camra man that always got stuck with on the sight ghost fight covrage got food and proceeded to eat. The ghosts all danced around the dance floor with Technus as DJ. I mingled with a few ghosts and so did Pariah. It felt like things were finally going to get better rather than that almost constent feeling of dread i had as a halfa. This truly was the best day of my after life.

End

me- " this is the end of the story! I hope you liked it!"


End file.
